Bikanel
|x2 quests=*Oasis Events *The Cactuar Connection *Chocobo Treasures *Excavation *Missions **Chapter One **Chapter Two **Chapter Five *Episode Complete }} Bikanel is an island to the west of the Spira mainland in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is primarily a large, arid desert with an oasis, featuring palm trees and a drinkable water source. Many ruins and sand-swept camp sites dot the landscape. Story Final Fantasy X The Sanubia Sands is the home of the Al Bhed and the cactuar species. Bikanel Island had hosted at least one large city in former times, most likely in the time around the Machina War. As the signs on the ruins are all in the Al Bhed language, it seems the former city of Bikanel was already an Al Bhed city. According to Rikku, that city was destroyed by Sin, which is why the Al Bhed were scattered throughout Spira. Sometime prior to Tidus's arrival, Cid has reunited his people and built a new Al Bhed city in secret, known as Home. In the northeast of the desert, a sandstorm is raging over an area known as Cactuar Village. By locating the ten Cactuar Gatekeepers scattered throughout the desert, they will quell the storm and offer some nice prizes. If one returns to the desert after Home has been blown up, the player can find two Al Bhed men blocking the way to the ruins. If one tries to pass they'll simply engage into conversation with each other and the player explaining that there is nothing to find that way. In some International versions, it is possible to return to Home after acquiring the airship, but it results in a glitch. It is also possible to fight Dark Ifrit after offering help to a summoner in disguise as an Al Bhed woman. Final Fantasy X-2 The Al Bhed are hard at work excavating the desert for machina. Yuna and her friends can assist in the work, if they choose to, by getting a letter from Gippal in Djose Temple. The desert is divided into several expanses which the Al Bhed have mapped for safe digging: western, southern, northern, eastern, and central (the largest expanse, requiring a chocobo for safe travel). The player can find Al Bhed Primers, Sphere Break coins, parts for the Experiment, and other treasures from the excavation minigame. Other areas available to visit are the oasis and the Cactuar Nation, where the leader of the cacti, Marnela, asks the Gullwings to search all over Spira for the ten Gatekeepers and return them to Bikanel. There is also an ancient and powerful fiend called Angra Mainyu dwelling beneath the sands of Bikanel after being sealed by the Cactuar millennia ago. Locations ;Bikanel Desert Bikanel Desert, also known as Sanubia Sands, is a large expansive desert that makes up the majority of Bikanel Island. ;Home (Final Fantasy X) Home is an underground fortress and home of the Al Bhed hidden amid the Bikanel desert. ;Cactuar Nation/Village Cactuar Nation/Village is found in the middle of Bikanel Desert. It is home to a many cactuars and their matured form, the giant cacti. ;Cactuar Hollow (Final Fantasy X-2) Cactuar Hollow is a dungeon located in the Cactuar Nation in Bikanel. ;Oasis ;Northern Expanse (Final Fantasy X-2) ;Southern Expanse (Final Fantasy X-2) ;Eastern Expanse (Final Fantasy X-2) ;Western Expanse (Final Fantasy X-2) ;Central Expanse (Final Fantasy X-2) Quests Final Fantasy X Village of the Cactuars After gaining control of the Fahrenheit, the player can return to Bikanel Desert and find a rock with a picture of a cactuar. Each time the rock is examined the player will receive a clue to find one of the ten hidden cactuars in the desert. After finding one the player is challenged to a minigame where the goal is to sneak up on the cactuar within a time limit. While the cactuar has its back to the player the player can make their move, but when it is facing the player they must stay still. Al Bhed Primers A few Al Bhed Primers can be found normally, but if previous Primers were missed they may be found in certain areas around the desert. Dark Ifrit In the International, PAL and HD Remaster versions, Dark Ifrit can be encountered here after the player has control of the airship. It can be encountered on Bikanel, near the entrance to where the Al Bhed Home was. The player must offer help to an Al Bhed woman, who says she has lost her child, who is later discovered to be a summoner in disguise and summon Dark Ifrit to attack the party. Final Fantasy X-2 Oasis Events After completing the Water We Doing Here? mission in Chapter 2, different events may occur at the Oasis. Furthermore, the object that floats in the water is subject to further randomization. The Cactuar Connection The player can talk to the mother cacti in the area to receive clues to the Ten Gatekeepers all over Spira. Chocobo treasures Sending a chocobo to Bikanel to look for treasures finds the following items (depending on the chocobo's level): Excavation The Excavation minigame allows the player to search the Bikanel Desert for treasures hidden in the sands. Missions Chapter One ;Can You Dig It? :This is not a compulsory mission, and is not required to complete the game. Dig up the machina parts that Nhadala asked you to find in the desert and transport them safely to camp. * Objective: Dig up and deliver the needed parts. * Unlock: Becomes available when the party receives an introductory letter from Gippal and after "Outrun the Leblanc Syndicate!" * Reward: Still of Night Garment Grid Chapter Two ;Water We Doing Here? :This is a compulsory mission required to complete the game. Too late to say 'no' now- so it's off to check the Oasis for Nhadala. If anyone gets in your way hurt first, ask questions later! * Objective: Investigate the Oasis and report back. * Unlock: Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere'. * Reward: Hour of Need Garment Grid, Machina Maw dressphere, Syndicate uniform, Lure Bracer, Unerring Path Garment Grid (if Machina Maw is the first special dressphere obtained) Chapter Five ;The Cactuar Connection :This mission can be started as early as Chapter 3, but cannot be completed until Chapter 5. :This is not a compulsory mission and is not required to complete the game. The Ten Gatekeepers have ventured into the world proper to train. Round them up and bring them home to the Cactuar Nation! Think you can unravel the Cactuar Mothers' clues and sniff them out? * Objective: Find the Ten Gatekeepers. * Unlock: Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter Five. * Reward: Able to fight Angra Mainyu ;The Last Cactuar :This is not a compulsory mission and is not required to complete the game. Who'd have thought the last cactuar would be so close? Use the help of the nine gatekeepers you've already tracked down to bring that rascal home! * Objective: Find the tenth gatekeeper. * Unlock: Becomes available after "The Cactuar Connection". * Reward: Covenant of Growth Garment Grid ;Showdown in the Sands :This is not a compulsory mission and is not required to complete the game. The fiend that was ousted from the Cactuar Nation is raiding the Al Bhed camp! Wipe it out once and for all... Gullwings style. * Objective: The demon of the desert must fall! * Unlock: Becomes available after "The Last Cactuar". * Reward: Episode Complete, Ribbon, Mercurial Strike Garment Grid Episode Complete To get Episode Complete in Bikanel, the player must fill the following criteria: * Chapter 1 - The player must receive a letter from Gippal at Djose Temple. * Chapter 1 - The player must clear the Bikanel hotspot acquired after getting the letter. * Chapter 2 – The player must defeat Logos at the oasis to obtain a Leblanc Syndicate uniform. * Chapter 5 – The player must find all cactuars hidden throughout Spira. The quest can be started in Ch 3. * Chapter 5 - The player must defeat Angra Mainyu. Items Final Fantasy X * Remedy x4 * Al Bhed Potion x8 * Ether x2 * Al Bhed Potion x8 * Hi-Potion x4 * X-Potion x2 * Hi-Potion x4 * Mega-Potion x2 (disappears during encounter with Robeya, reappears by leaving and reentering area) * Al Bhed Potion x8 * Elixir * 10,000 gil * Lv. 2 Key Sphere * Al Bhed Primer vol. XVII * Al Bhed Primer vol. XVIII * Hi-Potion x8 * Mercury Crest (in a shifting sand pit) * Mega-Potion x3 * X-Potion x2 * Megalixir x3 (in a shifting sand pit, after defeating Sandragora) * Teleport Sphere x2 (in a shifting sand pit, after defeating Sandragora) * Mercury Sigil (complete Village of the Cactuars sidequest) * Ascalon (Sanubia Sands secret area) Final Fantasy X-2 * Various items, Al Bhed Primers, and coins (through excavation) * Horn of Plenty Garment Grid (must have Desert Key to open) Enemies Final Fantasy X * Oasis ** Zu (Boss) * East ** Sand Wolf, Alcyone x2 ** Sand Wolf, Mushussu, Alcyone ** Mech Guard x2 ** Zu ** Sand Worm ** Cactuar ** Mech Guard x2 (Event) (after finding Rikku, before finding Kimahri) * Central ** Main area *** Alcyone x2, Sand Wolf *** Sand Wolf, Mushussu, Alcyone *** Mech Guard x2 *** Zu *** Sand Worm *** Cactuar ** Northwestern ruins, Sanubia Sands secret area *** Sand Wolf x3, ??? *** Zu, ??? *** Zu, ??? x2 *** Sand Worm *** Cactuar * West ** Main area *** Mushussu, Sand Wolf, Alcyone *** Mushussu, Alcyone x2 *** Mech Guard x2 *** Mech Gunner, Mech Guard x2 *** Zu *** Sand Worm *** Cactuar *** Sandragora (Boss) (in shifting sand pits, three separate battles) *** Dark Ifrit (Boss) (International, PAL and HD Remaster versions only) ** Cactuar Village *** Zu *** Sand Worm *** Cactuar *** Cactuar x2 *** Zu, Cactuar x2 *** Cactuar x3 Final Fantasy X-2 ;Chapter 1 * Killer Hound, Fly Eye * Hrimthurs * Angra Mainyu, Tawrich, Zarich ;Chapter 2 * Logos, Fem-Goon x2 (Boss) * Angra Mainyu, Tawrich, Zarich ;Chapter 3 * Angra Mainyu, Tawrich, Zarich ;Chapter 5 * Aquila x2 * Killer Hound, Fly Eye (ambush) * Guard Machina, Machina Hunter x3 * Pop Fry (ambush) * Hrimthurs * Aquila, Canis Major, Aculeate * Machina Hunter x5 (special encounter) * Bolt Drake * Aquila, Canis Major x2 * Zu (fixed encounter) * Zu (ambush) * Zu * Angra Mainyu, Tawrich, Zarich (Boss) Musical themes In Final Fantasy X, "The Burning Sands" plays while in the desert. An arranged version plays in Final Fantasy X HD Remaster. In Final Fantasy X-2, "Bikanel Desert" plays when in the desert. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Bikanel Desert FFX.png|Background. FFAB Sanubia Sands FFX Special.png|Special background. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Bikanel lsland.jpg|The Sanubia Sands. FFX Bikanel Desert.jpg|The Sanubia Sands. Bikanel desert.jpg|Sanubia Sands in Final Fantasy X. Rikku_introducing_everyone_to_Bikanel_Desert.jpg|Rikku introducing everyone to Sanubia Sands in Final Fantasy X. Bikanel ruins.jpg|Ruins in Sanubia Sands in Final Fantasy X. Bikanel desert2.jpg|The party traveling across Sanubia Sands in Final Fantasy X. Bikanel oasis FFX-2.jpg|Oasis in Final Fantasy X-2. Lobivia location.jpg|Lobivia's location during the Cactuar sidequest in Final Fantasy X-2. de:Bikanel es:Bikanel Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Islands Category:Towns Category:Deserts